Tentation Uchihaine
by cheryl.f.minar
Summary: La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder ! Cesse de combattre tes sentiments Haruno...


Tentation Uchihaine

Bonjour ou Bonsoir (bah ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle cette fic sera lu –parce qu'il faut la lire plizz–)

Ceci est le résultat de mon imagination débordante et de mon envie de vous présenter ENFIN une fanfiction aboutie.

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas:/ Gloire à toi grand maitre Masashi U_u

Résumé : La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder ! – My Gosh that's poetic –

Edit : J'ai besoin d'une beta, je sais pas si ce que j'écris est bien.

Warning : Un charlo a essayé de me piquer cette fic inspirée d'un de mes romans mes je l'en ai empêché… Vous méritez une histoire correcte et celle-ci qui se nourrit essentiellement de REVIEWS *_* est pour vous et rien que pour vous…

Vous allez l'aimer, La Sakura

Chapitre 1 : Premiers pas !

Pays du Feu, 2011

La gorge serrée et l'estomac noué, c'est d'un pas lent que Sakura Haruno s'avançait vers le Konoha High School. Nouvelle dans la petite ville de Konoha, elle était à la fois impatiente à l'idée de se faire de nouveaux amis et inquiète sachant qu'il était difficile de trouver sa place dans un groupe certainement homogène et uni par des liens solides d'amitié. Cette nouvelle ville lui convenait à merveille. C'était l'occasion, répétait-elle sans cesse, de se créer un nouveau personnage, une nouvelle identité. Konoha était un endroit accueillant et plein de charme, aux habitants gentils, charitables et dévoués. Kizashi Haruno, le père de la rose, venait tout juste d'être muté dans cette zone peu connue mais pourtant si chaleureuse au plus grand plaisir de sa fille. L'adolescente n'était pas particulièrement fan de son ancienne cité et plus particulièrement de son ancien lycée où elle avait connu de difficultueux problèmes d'intégration.

Elle débutait les cours aujourd'hui, deux semaines après la rentrée officielle, la faute à des problèmes d'asthmes récurrents qui avaient forcés la jouvencelle aux yeux verts de dix-sept ans et demi à prolonger ses vacances. Sakura y était déjà venue le weekend dernier pour présenter son dossier d'inscription en compagnie de sa maman mais le lycée, à ce moment là ne lui avait pas paru si enchanteur. Sans aller jusqu'à détailler des choses qu'il apparait fastidieux ici de recenser, on aurait dit qu'il y régnait une atmosphère on ne peut plus idéale pour que s'y plaise une personne aussi commode qu'elle.

La Haruno devait au préalable se rendre jusqu'au bureau du Proviseur pour y prendre toutes les informations nécessaires afin débuter son année scolaire. Elle entama donc son long périple qui consistait juste à monter l'équivalent de huit étages d'immeubles à pied car le bureau du grand chef se trouvait au sommet d'une tour étrangement surélevée au dessus du bâtiment des Terminales. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à la moitié du chemin et que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, elle se souvenait que Madame Tsunade, le Proviseur, lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de pré-punition pour les élèves perturbateurs qui se feraient envoyer dans son bureau. Et dire qu'il y avait un ascenseur juste à coté réservé au personnel administratif…incommode !

Les mains sur les genoux reprenant petit à petit son souffle, Sakura entendit des voix à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle réajusta sa paire de lunettes à verres carrés (une Sakura à lunette moi je trouve ça suuuper mignon), inspecta sa tenue afin de vérifier que ses vêtements n'étaient pas trop osés avant de frapper à la porte :

« Oui entrez ! », entendit-elle avant de pousser la poignée de porte.

- Je… peux attendre dehors si voulez, bredouilla Sakura, heurtée par la vision enchanteresse qu'elle avait sur un jeune adolescent vraisemblablement du même âge qu'elle et dont la prestance insufflait de l'appétence, au sens strict du terme.

- Mais non Mademoiselle Haruno, entrez et prenez place. J'en ai presque fini avec ce nigaud.

Sakura acquiesça et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil en face de Tsunade. Elle trouvait le jeune homme debout à ses côtés atrocement coruscant et, malgré les violents jurons qu'elle se lançait intérieurement, la jeune femme ne parvenait à s'interdire de jeter de temps à autre des regards furtifs à cet adonide aux cheveux bruns qui peuplait à lui seul les lieux.

'' Au moins comme cela, j'aurai quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à mon journal'', finit-elle par se dire.

L'attention du Proviseur se reporta alors sur l'énigmatique garçon.

- Bien ! Uchiha, où en étions-nous ? Ah, si je me rappelle, le record d'heures de retenues pulvérisé en seulement deux semaines. Dites-moi, qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

- Proviseur Hime, pour ma défense, je tiens à souligner que les professeurs ont tous une dent contre moi ici.

- Ah bon, et vous pouvez me dire pourquoi même le chargé de ménage se plaint de votre comportement ?

- J'ai renversé sans le faire exprès du produit toilette dans le réfectoire et il l'a mal pris, madame.

- Et comment est-ce que…argh, je me demande pourquoi je me tue à vous demander des explications. Vous êtes retenu toute cette semaine avec en prime la charge d'astiquer tous les jours les marches qui mènent jusqu'ici. Je crois qu'après cela vous réfléchirez par deux fois avant de causer à nouveau des ennuis.

Vraisemblablement le beau ténébreux n'avait pas l'air facile à vivre pourtant, Sakura ressentait de la peine pour lui. Franchement, cet escalier était un enfer.

Après quelques dernières supplications vaines du beau brun, madame Hime prit soin de renvoyer l'adolescent à sa salle de cours, lequel claqua presque la porte en sortant.

- Ce garçon est irrécupérable ! Revenons-en à vous mademoiselle Haruno.

Tsunade sortit une fiche du tiroir de son bureau qu'il remit à Sakura.

« Il y a votre numéro de casier, vos heures et salles de cours ainsi que le programme de l'année scolaire. Au verso, se trouve le plan du Lycée de Konoha. Après une semaine je suis certaine que vous n'en aurez plus besoin mais pour l'instant, essayez donc de retrouver la Terminale littéraire ».

Sans grande conviction, la rose acquiesça avant de remercier une dernière fois la Proviseur et de sortir du bureau.

Suivant le plan du lycée lui ayant été remis, Sakura descendit les marches puis emprunta un petit corridor orné de portraits d'anciens sportifs du lycée qui menait jusqu'aux casiers. Elle déposa des affaires dont elle n'avait pas grand besoin dans le sien et prit la direction de sa salle de cours. C'était philosophie ce matin, une matière qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. La Haruno se posait mil et unes questions ne sachant si elle se devait de jouer la fille intelligente qui a un A+ à tous ses devoirs ou alors la cruche écervelée qui devait passer inaperçue aux yeux des autres. Après une dernière inspection vestimentaire, elle regretta son choix porté vers cette robe bouffante marronne qui ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur. Résignée, elle redressa ses lunettes et remua sa frange pour mieux dissimuler son visage avant de frapper à la porte. Un « veuillez entrer » la fit pousser la poignée et pénétrer la pièce.

La jeune femme ressentit aussitôt un changement d'ambiance elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas observer à sa gauche et constater les regards qui se posaient sur elle et s'annonça directement au Professeur de philosophie :

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants en face d'elle tout en détaillant son interlocutrice.

- Je suis la…

- Ah, la Proviseur Hime m'a prévenu de votre arrivée ! Vous êtes la nouvelle élève, c'est bien ça ?

- Euh, oui c'est ça monsieur.

Une nouvelle élève ? – Apparemment oui – Je me demande bien ce qu'elle vient faire là – et ses vêtements – c'est quoi cette coloration ?

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors dans la salle de classe crispant aussitôt le professeur qui se trouvait dans l'obligation d'élever la voix :

- Silence ! leur cria-t-il.

La classe se tue aussitôt et tout de suite Sakura sentit que la journée n'allait pas se passer aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait espérée.

- Bien, mademoiselle veuillez vous présenter à la salle, requit l'enseignant.

Prise au dépourvue, la rose implora du regard l'homme au visage étrangement masqué (on devine tous qui c'est) qui ne semblait pas comprendre son comportement. Il insista donc :

« Allez, ne soyez pas timide, mettez vous face à vos camarades et présentez vous ».

Doucement, la rosette se retourna et fit face à la classe. Les yeux irrésistiblement attirés vers ses souliers, la jeune femme essayait d'affronter les mitraillettes visuelles de ses nouveaux camarades. C'était alors la voix tremblante qu'elle entama son speech :

« Bonjour chers camarades, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno j'ai dix-sept ans et demi, je viens de la ville de Kiri dans le nord. Je suis très heureuse de commencer l'année scolaire dans une ville aussi charmante que Konoha et son prestigieux lycée. J'espère m'intégrer facilement et rattraper rapidement mon retard… »

Soulagée d'avoir réussi à exécuter sa présentation sans bafouiller et en articulant parfaitement chacune de ses phrases, la Haruno osa même jeter un coup d'œil à ses camarades après qu'elle eut terminé son allocution. Malgré cela, la classe ne lui rendait qu'un piteux silence mortuaire.

Troublée par cette paix belliqueuse, Sakura adressa un appel de détresse à son professeur de philosophie qui semblait dans un monde parallèle : Le ledit homme se livrait à une sorte de duel du regard avec un insecte qui s'était posé sur son « Apologie de Socrate ». On aurait dit un indigent qui pré-dégustait de l'œil une miche de pain à lui offerte gracieusement par une gentille vieille dame. Ces philosophes !

Ceci dit, la situation devenait des plus embarrassantes pour la nouvelle qui supportait de moins en moins les lames acérées de ses camarades. Elle se tortilla d'avant en arrière redressant une nouvelle fois sa paire de lunettes et fit d'un geste prompt basculer le registre d'appel sur le parquet. L'enseignant en sortit aussitôt de sa transe.

- Euh, où en étions nous ? Ah oui, Mademoiselle Haruno, trouvez-vous une place assise s'il vous plait, nous allons continuez le cours.

Sakura sonda la salle à la recherche d'une place adéquate elle eut un déclic lorsqu'elle aperçut une table inoccupée tout au fond de la classe (comme ci dans un monde réel c'était possible d'en trouver une deux semaines après la rentrée), près du radiateur. Elle s'y précipita illico et la leçon put se poursuivre.

Enfin sortie d'affaire et l'esprit plus serein, la rose entreprit d'examiner un à un chacun de ses camarades ils étaient à peine une vingtaine, cela n'allait pas être très difficile. Elle n'avait en effet pas oublié l'une des ses missions essentielles à savoir se faire de nouveaux amis : A sa droite était assise une fille brune aux cheveux trop foncés et au maquillage trop sombre pour ne pas être une gothique. Ses boucles d'oreilles à forme de cranes humains et ses grandes bottes en cuir typiques de rockeurs ne faisaient que confirmer ses allusions (vous devinerez jamais qui c'est). La Haruno envisageait mal une amitié avec cette jeune fille hors norme, elles n'auraient sans doute pas beaucoup de centres d'intérêts communs. A sa gauche, un garçon roux plutôt calme semblait suivre attentivement le cours. Il était tellement absorber par la leçon qu'il ne tenait pas compte des projectiles en papier mâché que lui envoyaient deux garçons que la rose trouva tout de suite plutôt charmants. Elle resta beat lorsqu'après analyse plus profonde, elle se rappela du visage de l'un d'eux.

C'était lui. Oui, le même garçon ténébreux au regard aussi intense qu'une braise. Ses cheveux d'un noir éclatant qu'il caressait sans cesse d'un revers de main la mettaient hors d'elle. Tout cela ajouté à un sourire merveilleux marié à de délicieuses pommettes. C'en était trop pour la jeune blonde qui en bavait littéralement.

- Hey la nouvelle, abstiens toi de dévorer ce garçon du regard, tu ne veux tout de même pas t'attirer des ennuis, lui dit une voix qui vint la sortir de ses songes.

- Hum ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et à la couleur foncièrement rouge assise juste devant ''la gothique'' la fixait alors. Sakura la trouvait assez jolie d'autant plus que son piercing nasal lui allait superbement bien.

- Cesse de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités, chuchota de nouveau la fille à la crinière de feu.

- Mais enfin, de quoi je me mêle ?

- Contente-toi juste de suivre mon conseil !

La rousse reprit aussitôt le fil de la leçon laissant Sakura à ses interrogations. Pour quelle raison ne devait-elle pas s'intéresser à ce garçon, était-il déjà pris ? Oui, c'était évident sinon quoi d'autre, un garçon aussi beau et célibataire, ça n'arrive qu'en songe. La Haruno prit sur elle et réitéra son analyse de la classe. Elle s'attarda sur la personne assise devant elle. Ne pouvant voir son visage, elle remarqua juste ses cheveux bruns et son parfum de lavande plutôt agréable. Après quelques minutes passées à humer cette odeur qui lui rappelait la ville de son enfance, elle fut interpellée par les jeunes femmes qui venaient d'entamer une discussion plutôt louche avec 'son' joli ténébreux et un de ses copains aux cheveux dorés. Elles étaient toutes deux blondes et plutôt squelettiques. A la vue de leurs joues trop creuses et de leur maquillage à la limite du vulgaire, on aurait dit au premier abord des aspirantes mannequines males fagotées. Leurs vêtements surabondamment pailletées et leurs manières males choisies de princesse des temps modernes déplaisaient au plus haut point à la Haruno. Sakura n'était pas d'un naturel de juge mais à cet instant, elle se laissait influencer par une soudaine jalousie venue de nulle part sinon du fait que deux jolies jeunes femmes s'adressaient à son nouveau coup de cœur. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et fit une moue boudeuse qui attira l'attention de Monsieur Hatake (Ah ben oui !), l'enseignant de philosophie :

- Mademoiselle Haruno, vous semblez ne pas être d'accord avec la réponse de votre camarade, Monsieur Nara. Seriez-vous à même de mieux nous expliquer l'objection soulevée par Jean Jacques Rousseau contre la pensée de Thomas Hobbes au sujet du fondement de l'Etat ?

(Et merde !)

Ahurie, Sakura ne savait où se mettre. Tellement absorbée par ses analyses à elle, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que quelques minutes plus tôt, l'enseignant posait une question à l'ensemble de la classe. La vingtaine d'yeux présents alors dans la salle se reportèrent tous sur la nouvelle à son plus grand désarroi.

- Eh bien mademoiselle Haruno, nous vous attendons, insista le professeur.

- Euh oui, eh bien, selon Hobbes auteur du Léviathan, les Hommes créés l'Etat pour fuir l'insécurité. Les habitants de l'Etat de nature ont tôt fait d'entrer en guerre de tous contre tous. La conséquence est l'insécurité adossée à la mort violente et c'est pour fuir cette servitude que les Hommes vont choisir d'obéir à une volonté particulière, un maitre qui n'est rien d'autre que l'Etat. Rousseau élève alors une critique à cette thèse. Pour lui, en raison du petit nombre des premiers occupants de la nature si grande, il était presque impossible qu'ils se rencontrent sauf accident. De plus, la nature produisait assez de fruits pour que tout le monde s'y satisfasse à suffisance sans risque de guerre l'homme sauvage ne respirait que repos et liberté. Ainsi donc selon lui, les premières sociétés sont le lieu où l'homme vit le contraire de sa nature…

(OKAY D'ACCORD !)

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Décidément cela devenait une habitude. A chaque fois qu'elle s'exprimait, il fallait que ce silence pesant s'installe dans la salle dès qu'elle se taisait. Cela dit, ce n'était pas tellement étonnant cette fois ci, la réponse qu'elle venait d'apporter à la question de Monsieur Hatake était loin d'être idiote, tout au contraire même.

- Eh bien, si la moitié de la classe pouvait répondre aussi bien à mes questions je serais le plus heureux des enseignants ! Bravo mademoiselle Haruno, vous avez d'ores et déjà un point de plus pour le prochain contrôle de philosophie.

Alerte la grosse fayote…oui la fayote…Ouh…Ouh…Ouh…la fayote…

« Moi ? Une fayote ? Mais enfin je n'ai fait que répondre à une question », rumina Sakura. Elle regarda de droite à gauche ne sachant quoi faire et plaqua son front (grand front) contre sa table, complètement dépassée.

- Monsieur Uchiha, voulez vous que je vous renvoie dans le bureau du Proviseur ? interrogea Kakashi à l'un de ses élèves.

Uchiha ! Sakura se rappelait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Tout à l'heure, dans le bureau du Tsunade… son beau ténébreux… alors c'était lui le déclencheur de tout ce remue-ménage ? Elle releva la tête pour s'en assurer et malheureusement ses craintes se révélèrent fondées.

- Non monsieur, je m'excuse, ça ne se reproduira plus ! répondit l'interpellé reprenant son calme.

- Bien. Nous allons passer…

Monsieur Hatake n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit dans les couloirs du lycée. Après à peine une heure et quarante-cinq minutes, Sakura se sentait déjà à bout. Comment allait-elle pouvoir tenir jusqu'à seize heures ou même pendant trois trimestres. Cette perspective lui remit le moral à zéro et la fit s'effondrer de nouveau tête contre table. Elle sortit de son sac la fiche que lui avait remise la Proviseur Tsunade. Il y avait une pause de quinze minutes qui séparait le cours de philosophie de celui d'espagnol. La rosette envisagea de piquer une petite sieste dans le but de s'évader un petit peu de ce cauchemar. Son sommeil à elle était une sorte d'analgésique réservée à ses maux et ses chagrins. En un instant, la Haruno était transportée vers l'empyrée et ses beaux paysages. La jeune femme reprit ''malheureusement'' connaissance bien malgré elle un quart d'heure plus tard. Son cours d'espagnol allait en effet débutée et elle avait enfin pris sa décision : Jouer la fille intelligente plutôt que la cruche de service au risque de se faire traiter une nouvelle fois de fayotte par son beau ténébreux.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. La rose avait hâte de se rendre au réfectoire. Il faut dire que le cours de Madame Kurenai ''foutait atrocement la dalle'' pour parler en langage des élèves du lycée. Elle fut pourtant coupée dans son élan par deux jeunes femmes qui lui bloquèrent la voie de sortie de la salle de classe après analyse faciale, Sakura crut reconnaitre les deux jouvencelles qui papotaient quelques instants plutôt avec le dénommé Uchiha :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? les interrogeât-t-elle plutôt interloquée.

-. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui répondit d'un ton sec l'une d'elle avec une mine assez menaçante.

Sakura resta pantoise devant tant de dédain dans la réplique de son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir de connaitre ces jeunes demoiselles Les regards condescendants qu'elle subissait de leur part donnaient l'impression d'être une mouche sur un gâteau prête à être chassée à coup de soufflets.

- Pourquoi m'agressez-vous ?

Des rires hautains se firent aussitôt entendre ahurissant encore plus la Haruno.

- Bon, vous n'avez vraisemblablement pas encore pris vos médicaments alors je vais vous laisser, leur dit Sakura essayant de se frayer un passage entre les deux adolescentes.

- Tu ne viendrais pas de nous insulter par hasard ? questionna l'une d'elle retenant la nouvelle par le bras.

- D'accord, écoutez moi toutes les deux, je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes et franchement je m'en contrefiche, mais voilà, je ne vous laisserai pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain me dicter ma conduite dans ce lycée. Je ne vous crains pas.

Sakura réussit à se défaire de la prise de ses ennemies et les regardait dès lors dans le blanc des yeux.

« Ino, Temari, qu'est ce que vous faites, dépêchez-vous, nous allons déjeuner ! » leur cria le beau blond qui servait d'ami au dénommé Uchiha.

- On arrive Naruto, répondit l'une des jeunes blondes en face de Sakura.

- Crois-moi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! renchérit l'autre s'éloignant.

« Non mais, pensa Sakura, ce n'est pas dans un lycée que j'ai atterri mais un asile de fou en fait ».

Elle n'eut pas besoin du plan du lycée pour retrouver le réfectoire et se contenta de suivre la mêlée d'élèves qui devait certainement s'y rendre.

Pour une rentrée, c'en était une !

Fin du premier chapitre

J'entends le cœur du petit bouton tout en bas battre très fort.. Il a besoin de vous, un massage cardiaque ? – Non ! Une REVIEW !


End file.
